The Healing Power of Love
by IrvingZissman
Summary: (This was originally a Writing Prompt Wednesday challenge for /r/RWBY) - Jaune is more than happy to show off his new Semblance, especially when Pyrrha gets a minor paper cut. But even the little physical contact Pyrrha gets from getting her paper cut healed is enough to make her swoon, so Nora hatches a plan to bring the two lovebirds together. No pain, no gain. [Arkos] [Renora]
1. Ouchies!

"...and so there I was, in the frozen wilderness, surrounded by an army of saber-tooth grizzly bears, completely nude! My only option was to beat one of them to death with my bare hands, ho ho no pun intended, and use its skin to provide me warmth!" Port said, puffing his chest out in pride. "Thankfully the cubs saw me as the Alpha in the pack, so they obeyed my every command and brought me food whenever-"

"Um, that's cool and all," Ruby hesitantly interrupted. "but my question was, what page of our textbooks do we need to turn to?" Port paused for a moment, cleared his throat and quickly changed the subject back to Ruby's question.

"Yes, so as I was saying, please turn to page 822 of your textbook. Today we learn about which parts of a Goliath Grimm are edible and which are not and will lead to nightmarish diarrhea. Believe me, speaking from personal experience, this is not a mistake you wish to make! Now, when faced with a Goliath, you must blah blah blah..."

Port droned on as Pyrrha flipped open her textbook. She was barely paying attention to any of this, as her eyes had been focused on Jaune's new haircut. His usual golden blonde messy tangle had been neatly trimmed and it made him look even more handsome than usual. In fact, Pyrrha was so distracted that she failed to notice the corner of her textbook and sliced her thumb with a nasty paper cut.

"Ow!" she said, instinctively drawing her thumb back to suck on it. A slow trickle of blood began to ooze out and she sighed, ready to raise her hand to be excused to the nurse's offices. But then something extraordinary happened - Jaune took her hand in his. "Jaune...? What are you d-doing?" she stammered.

"Check this out! I finally discovered what my Semblance is!" he beamed proudly. He focused carefully on the cut, as Pyrrha's hand began to glow a light shade of blue and the sharp, stinging pain of the papercut began to fade away. In fact, Pyrrha watched in amazement as the papercut slowly closed up and her finger looked good as new. "TA-DA!" Jaune said with flourish normally reserved for a hacky stage magician. "Pretty cool, right?"

"Yes, that is...pretty cool..." Pyrrha said blushing. The gears were starting to turn in her head and a slow smile spread on her face.

* * *

"And so you see class, when you add the chemical element known as Yasdnil at _EXACTLY_ 100 degrees with warm tap water, you will see the water _NEUTRALIZES_ the acidic nature of the previous composition!" Oobleck ranted, scrawling on the chalkboard with the ferocity of a crazed sniper writing their manifesto. Now Pyrrha was familiar enough with Yasdnil to know the proper methods to handle it, but a little splash here wouldn't hurt, especially if it got the results she wanted.

"AH!" she yelped, as the few spots that touched her skin began to sizzle. "Oh it burns, it burns..."

"OH MAN, hold still!" Jaune said, quickly grabbing Pyrrha by the arm and focusing his Aurora on it, letting his Semblance do its work and heal her fried skin. She felt the same calming waves rush over and soon her skin was back to normal. She exhaled softly, feeling like she was coming down from a sugar high.

"Thank you, Jaune. I appreciate that" she said, trying her best to hide the smile that was spreading to her face. She wasn't exactly keen on the idea of hurting herself over and over, but a few "accidents" here and there would be perfect for an excuse for any kind of physical contact with Jaune.

And indeed, for the rest of the day, she 'bumped' her head on Nora's hammer, 'tripped' over Sun's tail and even asked Penny for a hug. The injuries were nothing serious, but Jaune was there each time, eager to show off his newly discovered Semblance and heal his 'best friend'.

 _Best friend_.

Oh, how she hated that phrase, though she would never say it to his face. In truth, the physical contact was amazing, but he was doing it with the sense he was helping a friend, nothing more. And the truth killed her.


	2. Love Muffins

"I know what you're up to," Nora said, loudly sipping from her iced coffee. The two were back at the JNPR dorm rooms, Ren taking a shower and Jaune hanging out with Sun and Neptune somewhere on campus.

"I...I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Pyrrha said nervously, adjusting the tie on her school uniform. Nora snorted with laughter and slapped her knee out of amusement.

"That's rich! You're one of the most talented fighters in the world and somehow you're clumsy enough to trip over Sun's tail? C'mon! You're totally getting hurt so Noodle Boy will heal you." Nora said, slurping another huge pull of iced coffee. Nora snorted again and put her cup down on the floor, standing up to smooth down her plaid skirt. "You gotta grab em' by the horns and let him know who's boss. Here, watch this - Hey Ren?"

"Yes?" Ren yelled from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Put a towel on and come out here and grab my butt!" Nora demanded.

Pyrrha flushed crimson and tried to excuse herself from the room, but Nora was having none of it.

"No, you sit and stay! This is how you get a man, sister."

Ren poked his head through the door, looking slightly unsure of himself.

"Are you serious? I literally just stepped out of the shower."

"Nope, too late for arguments now. This butt needs a'squeezing!"

"Fine, but all I ask is no coffee for you after lunch till at least dinner and then no more than two cups. Deal?" Ren countered.

Nora thought it over, tapping her bottom lip with her index finger, weighing her options.

"DEAL!" she finally said. The bathroom door closed for a brief moment as Ren dressed, before stepping out in his uniform pants and an unbuttoned shirt. He made little eye contact with Pyrrha as he was just embarrassed as she was.

"Over the skirt or under?" he asked. This clearly wasn't the first time this request had been made.

"Let's go with over this time. I don't wanna mess up my uniform before class." Nora said. Ren nodded, sighed slightly and grabbed two handfuls of Nora's butt. The flame-haired Valkyrie squealed with delight and wiggled a bit, before dismissing Ren to finish getting dressed. "See how easy that was?"

"But that's different! You and Ren are _together_ together. Jaune and I are not." Pyrrha said sadly.

Nora grinned the kind of grin that would make someone extremely nervous and patted Pyrrha on the back.

"So it just so happens I have a perfect idea. But first, we need to go find Yang."

* * *

"I can't believe you're asking me to do this." Yang said, brushing knots out of her flowing hair.

"It's easy!" Nora protested. "You pretend to be sparring with Pyrrha, things get carried away, you punch her in the boobs, Jaune heals her by grabbing two handfuls of love muffins, they kiss and BAM, instant couple!"

"That sounds painful..." Ruby said, not looking her up from her comic book. She was on her stomach on her bunk bed with her legs wiggling in the air, reading the latest issue of 'Adolescent Freakish Samurai Lizards'.

"You actually need boobs for it to hurt." Yang said with a grin.

"Oh ha ha, funnnnnnyyyyyyyy." Ruby replied, launching a pillow at her sister, but Yang easily deflected it.

"Ruby does have a point." Pyrrha said nervously. "I have seen Yang fight and I know she can be quite...strong."

"Naw, I'll go easy on you!" Yang said cheerfully. "Besides, if it means I get to play cupid, I'm all over it."

"Yayyy!" Nora cheered, jumping up and down. "This is going to work so perfectly and soon everyone will be in love and it will be AWESOME! Look out cupid, Nora and her Hammer of Love are coming to break your stubby little legs!"


	3. Pancakes and Chill

The actual sparring happened the next day, shortly after class let out and everyone was gathering in the court yard. Yang and Pyrrha were having a friendly sparring match, with Ruby watching and eagerly rooting her sister on.

"Give it to em', Yang! Kick her butt!" she said. She knew the fix was in, but thought it might be more believable if she cheered Yang on. The two tall warriors traded blows, Pyrrha deflecting Yang's punches and Yang dodging and knocking down Pyrrha's fierce kicks. When a large enough crowd was forming, Yang gave the oh-so-subtle nod to her opponent to let her know that Operation Love Muffins (Nora's term, no one else was actually using it) was go.

As Pyrrha charged in for a palm strike to Yang's jaw, the Blonde Bruiser smacked the Amazon's hands away and landed two direct shots to Pyrrha's chest.

" _OOOOOOOOH!_ " the crowd said in unison. Ruby instinctively covered her arms over her own chest and winced, as did several other women in the audience. Pyrrha gasped in pain and dropped to her knees, clutching her chest in agony. What felt like white-hot fire spread from Yang's point of impact and the Amazon was struggling to keep it together. She felt like her head was underwater, her vision blurry and the crowd's congealed voices sounding muffled.

"Out of the way! Medic coming through! Move people or I'll break your legs!" came Nora's voices, loud and cutting through the dulled murmur of the crowd. She was dragging a startled Jaune behind her by the wrist.

"Wha-what's going? Why did you just grab me like that MAN, Pyrrha! Are you okay?!" he said, immediately running to her side and kneeling by her. "Did you get hurt again? You've been such a Clumsy Cathy lately, I swear."

"Y-yeah...that's me...Clumsy C-Cathy..." Pyrrha groaned, still winching in pain.

"Here, let me help, bestie! So where did you get hurt this time? Foot? Ankle? Arm?" Jaune asked, cracking his knuckles in preparation.

' _Well, here goes nothing..._ ' Pyrrha thought.

"A-actually, J-Jaune...Yang hit-"

"By accident!" Yang interjected.

"..-yes, by acci-accident. Yang hit my, um...my..."

"Yeah?" Jaune asked.

"...she hit my...bosom. My br-breasts. Could you...maybe heal them for me?"

Silence. Jaune just stared her, wearing the same smiling face he had on earlier. A moment or two passed before anyone said anything.

"Hey, earth to Jaune? She said her boobs are hurting! You gonna heal them or what?" Nora said, waving her hand in front of his face. But the Noodle didn't reply, just kept staring ahead smiling, his eyes now slightly glassy.

"Did he have a stroke or something?" Yang asked.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!" Nora said, shaking Jaune. "Be a gentleman and heal her boobs!"

Still no response, at least not verbally. Instead, a few crimson splatters fell on the ground, a slow drip that soon picked up in speed and occurrence. The source of which was clear to everyone - Jaune's nose was bleeding.

"...so sore...so perfect...so round..." he muttered before passing out face first on the dirt.

Pyrrha sighed and winced in pain as she stood up. "Can someone please call the school nurse?" she said.

* * *

A week went by and Pyrrha was feeling a bit better. The swelling and bruising had gone down and when Jaune came to, she finally confessed how she felt about him, fully expecting to be treated with the same "best friend" behavior as before. But surprisingly, he felt the same way but was somehow oblivious to the many signs of affection she had been casually dropping for him. The two were scheduled for their first date tonight, going to go see a movie and then dinner at the Wayback Steakhouse.

"So! Another job well done for Dr Love aka _Norrraaaaaa_!" the Valkyrie said, her voice in a sing-song pitch of delight.

"I fail to see how you did anything." Ren said. "They only became a couple after Pyrrha confessed her feelings, which is what we had been asking her to do for months now."

"Yeah, but she confessed her feelings after she got punched in the boobs which was my idea! So I am partially responsible for these two love birds."

"Well, regardless of why it happened, I am just glad it happened. But I do thank you for your assistance." Pyrrha said, applying her lipstick. In truth, she agreed with Ren, but she was always the diplomat and figured it would best to let Nora think this was her doing. "Anyway, I must take leave. Thank you again for your wonderful help and I will be seeing you later tonight. Don't wait up!" she said with a giggle and was out the door.

"I'm happy for them." Ren said smiling. "I know she's been chasing after him for a long time."

"Another day, another happy couple!" Nora exclaimed cheerfully. Before Ren could say anything else, she casually slid into his lap, straddling her legs on either side of his waist. "Speaking of happy couples, how about we pancakes and chill?"


End file.
